starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Torrin MacQuillen
Biography Early Life Torrin MacQuillen was born in the a possible alternate Earth year 2020 which Darkseid had begun his reign of domination of the planet Earth. His parents were Justin MacQuillen, and the future Earth's Flash, Amanda West. Though the times were difficult, as the Earth's heroes were slowly being killed by Darkseid's forces, somehow they were able to keep their son Torrin out of harm's way and still fight the good fight against overwhelming odds. Torrin's teen years did not get any better, as his Speed Force abilities began to emerge, and he began to want to aid his mother's fight against Darkseid's forces. With his mother's training, be started gaining control of the Speed Force, and joining her on missions with many of the future time heroes. By his 25th birthday, he was running with the remaining heroes, and was a part of a bold plan to put Darkseid's rule to a halt. But Darkseid was prepared when the final assault began. The details of the deadly failure are not clear at this time, but in the end, Torrin watched as Darkseid brutally killed many of the remaining heroes and tragically his own mother Amanda. In auguish at seeing his mother brutally murdered, and faced with his own death, he had only one choice to make to try and save the world from destruction. He ran faster than he had ever ran before, his anguish and determination to save his world fueling the Speed Force and triggering the Time Travel Effect without the aid of the Cosmic Treadmill. Torrin threw himself backwards in time, willing himself at the right moment to find the pivotal moment of time, where he could stop Darkseid before his reign of terror could even begin. Powers and Abilities The Flash can move, think, and react at light speeds as well as having superhuman endurance that allows him to run incredible distances. He can vibrate so fast that he can pass through walls in a process called Quantum Tunneling, travel through time and can also lend and borrow speed. Furthermore, he has an invisible aura around his body that prevents himself and his clothes from being affected by air friction as he moves at high speed. The Speedster can heal more rapidly than the average human. He may at times use the ability to speed-read at incredible rates and in doing so, process vast amounts of information. His ability to think fast also allows him some immunity to telepathy, as his thoughts operate at a rate too rapid for telepaths, such as the Martian Manhunter, to read or influence his mind. Due to his upbringing in a time or war against Darkseid, Torrin built blades into his wristguards that he can trigger with a thought, and he is not afraid to use them to cut down his foes. The Speed Force The Speed Force is a vaguely defined extra-dimensional energy force from which Torrin draws his energy from. The Speed Force is also seen as a physical space to which The Flash can travel. Torrin traveled through time as a result of his efforts to enter the Speed Force and ended up several decades into the past, in his attempt to escape the reign of Darkseid. Torrin can control the Speed Force and can "commune" with the spirits in the Speed Force through meditation. When Torrin dies, he will become one with the Speed Force, as it is an afterlife for them. Abilities Granted by Speed Force The Speed Force serves as the ultimate measure of velocity in the Universe. It introduces several "new" powers/implications to Flash and other Speed Force-powered persons. *''Infinite mass punch'' - Flash, traveling near the speed of light acquired the relativistic mass of such speed to impart blows which could hit with the force of "a white dwarf star," enabling him to knock down such powerful foes as the White_Martian with a single punch. Flash's own durability is regulated by the Speed Force in such cases. *''Speed lend/steal'' - Perhaps his most versatile new power. Because the Speed Force governed all motion, Torrin could rob objects of their kinetic energy, motion, or momentum (e.g., bullets in flight or turning a supervillain into a statue) and use the energy to accelerate himself even faster. He could similarly lend speed to inanimate objects or allies, enabling them to temporarily travel nearly as fast as himself. *''Metabolize wounds'' - Accelerating his healing factor while using the Speed Force to sustain him, Torrin can heal from grievous injury without prematurely aging like his counterpart from another reality, Walter West. Related to the ability above, he would serve as the "team medic," healing other team members by accelerating their healing factors (without prematurely aging them) during the many battles that he fought along side his mother and father against Darkseid's forces. *''Constructs'' - Torrin discovered that if he concentrated, the Speed Force could be used to create solid constructs. The first time he used this ability was to create a solid armor enabling him to run despite having broken legs. Later examples included sealing up the openings of his costume against disease, creating pockets for holding things, etc. *''Shield'' - His mastery of the Speed Force allows him to reflect objects away from himself. *''Extrasensory Perception - His communion with the Speed Force allows him to detect the motion of any object in the world, and especially to perceive other speedsters. *''Total Recall - He can retain everything he speed-reads. *''Speed scouts'' - He create Speed Force-duplicates of himself that, due to the timeless nature of the Speed Force, can travel forwards and backwards through time. They can also manipulate objects or merge their consciousness with Torrin, informing him of their actions. However, after one of his Speed Scouts was killed, Torrin was thrown into a coma and hasn't used the ability since. *''Speed control'' - Traveling at any speed one believes they can move at. *''Negate Anti-Life Equation'' - Not yet explained, but Torrin can free a person under the Anti-Life Equation. This was taught to him by his father, in the chance that he could aid in freeing people under Darkseid's control. *''Muscle growth'' - Can speed up the growth of his muscles, temporarily giving him super strength, but causing him to be exhausted after a short time. *''Intangibility/Self-molecular control'' - His total control of kinetic energy at a molecular level allows him to match the vibrational frequency needed to travel easily into and through solid matter. As an offensive ability, it can be used to scramble one's molecular structure to the point of literal disintegration Threads Present Threads Past Threads Category: Males (WH) Category: Nichalus Category:Justice League